isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Babylon Sisters
Gynoids of Babylon are a group of female android that being made by Professor Regina Babylon around 5000 years ago. Each of them, had been given responsibility to manage one of the professor's flying island, the Babylon. They are all currently working as servant under Touya Mochizuki of the Brunhild Dukedom. Overview The gynoids and the Babylons are the legacy of the Ancient Civilization Paruteno which was made especially for the use of Touya Mochizuki. They were being made by Professor Regina Babylon based on her clairvoyance. On what she had seen, the professor saw that Touya Mochizuki would have 9 wives which was the reason for the number of the gynoid that she made.Web Novel Chapter 19 #154 On top of that, the professor also prepared by made 9 Babylons, the invisible flying island, and appointed each of the gynoid to manage it.Web Novel Chapter 9 #65 The gynoids were created 5092 years prior to the current story line. After the professor passed away which occurred around 4907 years ago, the gynoids along with their respective island were sent decentralized around the world.Web Novel Chapter 9 #70 Since then, because of the Babylon's magic barrier being set high, the gynoids couldn't use any communication magic and lost contact with their sisters.Web Novel Chapter 9 #66 According to Liora, despite being the first to be made, it doesn't make her the older sister of the group.Web Novel Chapter 19 #154 Each gynoid is the representation of the professor personalities but only one of the professor personalities that highly dominant is becoming their core personalityWeb Novel Chapter 19 #153. It varies from the laziness in Pamela Noel to the curiosity in Iris Fam to the dignity in Pure Liora to the immaturity in Fred Monica. Nevertheless, the professor perversion has been shared almost equally by most of her gynoids. Discovery After being scattered around the world, the only way to find them was by finding the Parutenoian Ruins. The ruins will only allow a compatible person, a person with 6 magic attribute aptitude, to transfer into one designated Babylon. The first being found was Francesca and her Babylon, the Sky Garden. The Underwater Niruya ruin was the Sky Garden's teleportation magic circle. After activated, Touya Mochizuki, Kokuyou and Sango were transferred to the Babylon. After hibernating for 4907 years, Cesca was awoken by the intruder alert. She then met the intruder and start her compatibility test. After Touya passed her test, both her and the Babylon ownership was transferred to Touya Mochizuki.Web Novel Chapter 9 #64 Upon investigating the ancient historical ruin in the Sandora Kingdom based on Leen's information, Touya Mochizuki found the Workshop's transfer formation. After activating the formation, he was transferred to the Babylon and was stopped by High Rosetta. After some chatting with the intruder, she immediately started her compatibility test. After Touya passed the test and stopped his nosebleed, both her and the Babylon ownership was transferred to Touya Mochizuki.Web Novel Chapter 11 #83 After receiving information from Tsubaki about the preternatural object found in the Elfura Kingdom, Touya Mochizuki and co. went to find it. After transferred to the Babylon, he was greeted by picturesque scenery and decided to take a stroll until he found an irregular 3-story building. He then greeted by the manager of the Alchemy Building, Bell Flora. Following the joyful information that she heard about her other sister, she straigh t away started her compatibility test. After having passed both of her tests, Touya granted the ownership of herself and the Babylon.Web Novel Chapter 15 #112 The next teleportation magic circle was found by one of Kougyoku's scout on one of the uninhabited island of the Sandora Kingdom. From that magic circle, Touya Mochizuki then transferred to the Babylon. He then ambushed by the manager of the Hangar, Fred Monica. After introducing herself, she tightly gripped her pipe wrench and began her compatibility test. After failed miserably, she admitted her defeat and gave Touya the ownership of the Babylon and herself while loudly crying.Web Novel Chapter 17 #131 Another teleportation magic circle was found by one of Kougyoku's scout in the deserted ruin of the Knight Kingdom RestiaWeb Novel Chapter 19 #151. When Touya Mochizuki arrived on the Babylon, he was greeted by a soaring-high huge white tower. While thinking about the tower, he was suddenly greeted by the manager of the Rampart, Pure Liora. She then explains the unusual condition why both the Rampart and the Tower being together for the last 374 years. After hearing that Touya had already acquired 4 other Babylon, she instantly acknowledged his compatibility and gave the authority of herself and the Rampart, but not the Tower, toward Touya. To gain access of the Tower, Liora then took her new master to the manager of the Tower, Pamela Noel. She was found sleeping under a tree. After tricking her to wake up, she immediately stated her condition for granting the ownership of herself and the Babylon. Touya promised to fulfill her condition, which in turn yielded him the rights.Web Novel Chapter 19 #153 After some time, Kougyoku reported another transfer information finding within the mountain region of the Xenoas Demon Kingdom. Touya Mochizuki and Kohaku flew to there and found the place with a puzzle on it. After exhaustively finishing all of the puzzles, they were teleported to the Babylon. When arriving, they immediately went to the building and met the manager. The manager was reading a book and asked them to wait until she finished it. After some time, she already finished her book and startled Touya who was reading a book seriously. She then later introduced herself as Iris Fam and she also acknowledged Touya for completing the antecedent puzzles, which automatically granted Touya both the ownership of herself and the Library.Web Novel Chapter 22 #183 While checking the condition of the dungeon survivor at Silver Moon Inn Branch of Brunhild Dukedom, Touya Mochizuki heard a rumor about a strange ruin at one of the crevasse on a mountain near the Puton Village of the Regulus Empire. Suspecting it was another Parutenoian ruins, Touya decided to check it. When he arrived at the rumored place, he found a narrow passage that leads into 7-meter-wide black cube. After finishing the puzzle, Touya activated the transfer formation and he arrived at the Babylon. Upon arriving, the manager of the Babylon, Lilly Parshe greeted him. When the clumsy manager introduced that she is the manager of The Warehouse, Touya immediately scolded her for her clumsiness. Right after, Touya properly introduced himself as the master of the other 7 Babylon, she instantly acknowledged his compatibility and announced her vow to her new masterWeb Novel Chapter 22 #198. Compatibility Test Despite the teleportation magic circle itself serves as a selection mechanism, the final judgment was given by the professor to her gynoids. Before DNA registration for completing the ownership transfer can be done, the gynoid would test the person compatibility. The test itself differ from one gynoid to the other, but thematically it always something lewd. Upon passing the test or the gynoid acknowledged the subject capabilities, the gynoid would announce their vow for their master and usually would immediately French kissing their master for the DNA registration. Members Member's ProfileWeb Novel Chapther 26 #250 Trivia * The gynoids use their last portion of their name as their nickname. ** Even though their name seemingly composed of 2 names, it is written as one name. * All the gynoids have white skin and a pair of golden eyes but they have different hair color. References Category:Gynoids Category:Terminology Category:Group